monstermoviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Chimera Anima
キメラアニマ, Chimera Anima (Predasites in 4Kids) are the monsters that the aliens use to attack the Mew Mews throughout Tokyo Mew Mew. There are jellyfish-like creatures used to create the Chimera Anima are known as Parasite Aliens (Infusers in the 4Kids dub). In the Playstation game (sometimes also in the anime) they are called Para Para for short. History Chimera Anima are monsters created by alien warriors Kish, Pie, and Tart when they use small blob-shaped jellyfish-like parasites called Parasite Aliens to merge with an animal (in the anime also with a plant, or a human spirit stolen from people) to make them monstrous and under their control. However, the Red Data Animals' DNA prevents any attack of the Parasite Aliens, so they do not become host of the parasite. When they are defeated by Ichigo Momomiya, Mint Aizawa, Lettuce Midorikawa, Pudding Fong, and Zakuro Fujiwara, their host reverts back to normal and Masha eats the Parasite Aliens. In the Tokyo Mew Mew à la Mode manga, the Saint Rose Crusaders take over the remaining Chimera Anima in their plans for world domination. List of Chimera Anima Manga Manga *Chimera Dog *Chimera Cat *Chimera Deer *Chimera Rabbit *Chimera Elephant *Chimera Cheetah *Chimera Hawk *Chimera Gazelle *Chimera Hippo *Chimera Amoeba *Parasite Anima *Chimera Krill *Dust Waiburn *Chimera Mantis *Xenomoglin *Chimera Plant *Chimera Fish *Chimera Moths *Xeno Jelly Anime *Chimera Bat *Chimera Starfish *Chimera Sea Slug *Chimera Crow *Chimera Seal *Chimera Rat *Chimera Amoeba *Chimera Dog *Chimera Dustmites *Chimera Small Fish *Chimera Mole *Chimera Cat *Chimera Jellyfish *Chimera Sea Urchin *Chimera Cicada *Chimera Moth *Chimera Crab *Chimera Mole Cricket *Chimera Turtle *Chimera Stingray Human Spirit *Chimera Cheetah *Chimera Lizard *Chimera Lovebird *Chimera Elephant *Chimera Chicken *Chimera Flying Dragon *Chimera Snake *Chimera Kappa *Chimera Black Swan *Chimera Butterfly *Chimera Spider *Chimera Punch Plants *Chimera Plant *Chimera Radish *Chimera Cactus *Chimera Taiboku Others *Chimera Aqua *Chimera Fish Mare *Chimera Hybrid *Chimera Tapir Video Game *Chimera Boar *Chimera Rabbit *Chimera Arctic Wolf *Chimera Crow *Chimera Scorpion *Chimera Goat *Chimera Mouse *Chimera Pigeon *Chimera Penguin *Chimera Fox *Chimera Kiwi Trivia *It is possible that the concept of the Chimera Anima came from the Bagu; enemies of Hime Azumi from Tokyo Black Cat Girl. *"Chimera Anima" was translated as Kirema Anima in TokyoPop's translation of the Tokyo Mew Mew manga, and then into Chimera Anima during Tokyo Mew Mew à la Mode, which may lead to confusion (see below). In Mew Mew Power, the term Predasite is a pun on the words predator and parasite. The Predasites are known as Chimeros (Chimeri, pronounced ki-MAY-ri, singular of Chimero, pronounced ki-MAY-roh) in Mew Mew - Amiche Vincenti. *Fansubs mistranslated their original Japanese name as Chimera Animal. The correct translation to the katakana used in the original script, アニマ(A-ni-ma), is Anima. Animal in katakana would've been written as アニマル(A-ni-ma-ru). Despite it being shown in written form in the anime, even in perfect English, it was still mistranslated. *The first volume of the manga omnibus(vol. 1 & 2), released by Kodansha, calls the monsters Chimera Animals but realized their mistake and correct it in later volumes, giving the correct name. Category:Anime monsters Category:Animal monsters Category:Villains Category:All monsters Category:Parasites Category:Humaniods Category:Feline monsters Category:Avian monsters Category:Lizards Category:Mammal monsters Category:Plant monsters Category:Fish Category:Insectoid monsters Category:Arachnids Category:Crustacean Category:Tapirs Category:Goat monsters Category:Rodents Category:Aquatic monsters Category:Monsters that can fly Category:Chiropteran monsters Category:Canine monsters